You Threw The Homerun
by UniqueCooper
Summary: Edward is a star football player.. quarterback and Bella is the coaches daughter who has a huge crush on Edward. What happens when Edward feels the same way?  What happens when Bella is 16 and Edward is 28?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no twilight characters **

**So I was reading a fic and think I fell in love with the concept of it so I'm gonna try one of my own. So this will be kind of similar towards the beginning because well it kind of has to be but just stick with it. **

**Summary: Edward is a Pro Football player, a great one, he's the quarterback and he plays for a team called the Spartans. He's 28. Bella is the coach's daughter she hates football but is forced to go to every game. These games always only have one highlight for her and that is when she gets to ogle the lovely Edward Cullen. She's 16. Clearing some things up… just like in the real story Bella lives with Charlie but Renee and Phil sent her there even though she really didn't want to. Phil has his baseball crap and they don't need Bella in the way. So that's pretty much all the summery I think that's about it let's begin. **

**You threw the homerun **

Bella POV (Bella POV pretty much the whole story unless there is a chapter I think would be better made in Edwards)

Looking out at the stadium rows ahead of me I don't really get what the big deal is. It's just a game no one ever gets this excited over my dance recitals and they look way cooler than some loser throwing a ball in the air. I don't see what's so appealing about watching a whole bunch of huge men get "sacked" or whatever the hell it's called. Now even though I do complain there is one thing that is pretty interesting about these games. Edward Cullen, he's the Spartans quarterback and the sexiest man alive. I mean really he was voted the sexiest man alive in people. See Charlie Swan he's the coach of this lovely team and I, well I am his lovely daughter who gets dragged to these games again her free will. Yep that's right I have no free will when it comes to watching these games. So here I am on a beautiful Saturday when I could be doing something totally productive watching football. Well at least I don't have to sit in those horrid seats, I guess the pro's of knowing the owner I get to watch from the field, which I told my dad wasn't really fair seeing as I could care less and there is some die hard Spartan fan that will like kill to be in this spot, as you could imagine that did nothing to help the cause. He simply laughed and told me to sit my ass down, now you see how rude that was, imagine having to deal with that every Saturday, Monday and practice on Wednesday and Thursday, yeah I have to go to those too.

"Hey Bella could you go and get the med kit out of my office?" Charlie asked while nursing some poor 320 pound beast who signed up to get bull dozed everyday for his career. But then who am I to judge I'm only in high school.

"Sure dad" Like I really have a freaking choice either I do it or I say no, get yelled at, then do it.

Walking down the hall to his office I notice a shadow walking behind me. Now this is not gonna be one of those creepy scary movie moments where I stop suddenly and my heart picks up because I think Freddy's behind me or something but still it's a little unnerving.

"Hey there shorty what are you doin' back here this area is for players only" I stop dead in my tracks. I know that voice, I know that voice better than I know my own voice. It belongs to … Edward freaking Cullen.

"Ah hi yeah sorry my dad needed something from his office for one of the players and I don't think I have ever been in there and I think I got lost… umm in the office I have never been in his office." Gosh I'm such a loser here I am talking to the hottest guy alive and I'm having a stupid mouth moment.

"Ha-ha yes little one I can see that come with me and Ill show you where is office is actually at" Edward chuckles and takes my hand dragging me the opposite way of where I was heading before I ran into him.

"So what's your name again?" Edward asked after a few minutes. Well of course he wouldn't remember my name what did I expect.

"Mm its Bella Swan" I mutter looking down.

"Hmm yeah I kind of figured that seeing as your Charlie's kid." He laughs softly shaking his head. He has a really pretty laugh.

Before I know it he are in the office and Edward has the med kit in his left hand his right still attached to me left.

"So Bella Swan how old are you?" He asked finally for the first time looking me in the eyes, not that I was really ready to look back.

"I'm 16" I whisper kind of irrationally afraid that now that he knew my age I would have no chance with him, which made no sense because even if I was 20 or 30 or something I still wouldn't be in his league.

I looked at his face to see If he was disgusted with my age confirmed or even at the least a little shocked but he wasn't, it even kind of seemed like he was already expecting something like this.

"Well that's cool you can get this back to Charlie now, I have to go do the whole ice down thing, but I should see you at the end of the season party tomorrow night right?" He asked walking away from be backwards so he could still see my face. Was he just asking me to meet him at a party? I think I'm about to like hyperventilate.

"Ah well I guess seeing as its going to be at my house I think I'll be making an appearance." I say in what I hope was a flirty voice, maybe there is some hope for me after all. Even though I was totally lying I wasn't planning on going to that party 5 minutes ago. A whole bunch of huge drunk football players with their extremely gorgeous, extremely rude super model girlfriends isn't really my idea of a good time. But if there is one thing I do know is that Edward doesn't "date" so ill have the whole time talk to him as long as his friends don't try to get in the way, which they usually don't. I mean who wants there girlfriend hanging out with the sexiest man alive even if you are right there to supervise.

"Good then I cant wait, when people start getting there look for me Kay?" He says not even waiting for a response.

Ohhh my lord I'm going to spend a whole night with Edward Cullen, he wants to talk to me, alone, by myself. First things first… what the hell am I gonna wear.

**Ok so that was the first chapter I think I actually really like it but I guess that doesn't matter its all about you guys so review and tell me what you think. Even if you think it's horrible. So I think I made it as original as I possible could if anyone has a problem don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything just tell me and Ill see what I can do to change it. **** So next chapter I don't know if I want to do just Bella's day knowing that she is gonna see Edward that night and her getting ready and then have chapter 3 be the party or If I want to just do the whole day in chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Authors Note **

**Hey Having some form of writers block so sorry guys but don't think I will get the new chapters up till like sometime next week but how about instead of adding one ill add like 2 chapters to make up for the lost weeks. Really sorry guys but just have no "inspirational flow" But you guys could review and let me know some stuff that you think would be good for the next chapters and I will try to fit your ideas in Thanks **


End file.
